Generation II
by Allison Illuminated
Summary: Ash Ketchum has won the Kalos league and accomplished his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. Now, three young trainers, each of whom have had their lives changed by Ash, will set out to accomplish their own dreams and find their own places in the Pokemon world. They are Generation II.
1. Prologue - The End of a Ketchum Journey

Prologue – The End of a Ketchum Journey

 **[A/N] Welcome to my new story, Generation II! Bonnie, Max, and Mairin are some of my favorite characters, and I can't wait to start writing about them. All of your support is greatly appreciated, and I really hope everyone enjoys this story. Make sure to check out my other work, Serena's Sister, as well. (ONE TIME DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any characters in my story so far. All rights go to GAME FREAK.)**

* * *

"In this climactic moment of the most exciting league battle in history, Ash Ketchum and Sawyer are both down to their last Pokemon! Ash's unique Greninja is facing off against Sawyer's powerful mega Sceptile!" The Kalos league announcer's voice boomed out over the massive stadium.

Ash Ketchum stood on the battlefield. He could feel that Greninja was tired over their bond. One more blow would knock him out. Luckily, Sawyer's Sceptile looked to be in about the same condition. _I have to win! Everything I've worked for leads up to this moment; I can't let it go to waste._

Somewhere deeper in his conscience, his thoughts were different. _I have to win this for Serena. I can't keep on loosing._

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Ash-Greninja's hand began to glow, and he zoomed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sawyer called. The two attacks collided in the center of the battlefield, and a massive explosion ensued. Once the dust cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground.

"And it appears that for the first time in league history, we may have a double knockout in the finals, folks. This may be- no, wait, Greninja is getting up!" the announcer called to the stadium.

Through immense mental effort from both Ash and Greninja, the two managed to remain concious. Greninja reverted to his normal form, and Ash returned him, leaving him standing alone on the battlefield.

 _I won._

Sawyer congratulated him, and hundreds of people streamed onto the battlefield, but only that one thought was going through Ash's mind.

He was snapped out of his reverie as Serena came up to him and embraced him in a giant hug. "You did it!" she whispered fiercely.

And he had. He had won, he had accomplished his dreams, and now he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

The wind blew in Serena's hair as she looked out over Lumiose City. The city was bright, illuminated by thousands of lights on the clear august evening. She and Ash were sitting on the top of Prism Tower, staring out over the city.

"Serena, why did we come all the way up here?" Ash asked.

Serena sighed. _This is it. Ash won the Kalos league, and our journey is almost over. I- I just have to tell him, if only to get it off of my chest._

Ash looked really confused now. "Why did you sigh?"

Serena looked over at Ash. "Ash, do you remember when you were up here, saving that Garchomp?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash said with a nod.

Serena smiled. "Well, you just were so brave, and I, well, I was worried."

Ash looked confused, but she pressed on. "I mean, you're so selfless. You always put the needs of others before your own. It's what I like so much about you."

A faint glimmer of recognition seemed to enter Ash's eyes as she spoke, but she pressed on. "There have been so many times that I've wanted to tell you. In Coumarine city, at that dance, when you got sick, when we stopped team flare, before your final round. I've just never been able to tell you what I want to say."

"And what did you want to say?" Ash asked softly.

 _Now or never._ "This." She leaned in, and to her surprise and joy, Ash did the same.

Their kiss could have lasted forever.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ash!" everybody screamed.

Ash had just opened the door to his house in Pallet Town. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were standing behind him. What he hadn't expected to see was all of his traveling companions and rivals standing in his living room. "Um, hi everyone. What are all of you doing here?"

Misty stepped forwards and rolled her eyes. "Really, Ash Ketchum? You haven't seen me in three years, and you ask me what I'm doing here? We're here to congratulate you, silly."

"Oh, okay," Ash said. "We should come in, then." He and his companions piled into the room.

"Hey, Ash," Gary called from somewhere in the back. "Who are all of your friends?"

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, "This is Clemont. He's from Lumiose City, and he's a gym leader and an inventor. His little sister Bonnie is next to him. And… this is Serena."

After introductions were finished, everyone started to drift off in various directions. Serena stepped closer to Ash and whispered, "You've traveled with so many people."

Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hey, it's okay. Just stay close to me. You'll be fine."

Serena smiled, and leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. Unfortunately, Barry chose that exact moment to barrel into Ash's side, knocking him over on top of Serena.

"HEY ASH GREAT TO SEE YOU! OMG WAIT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND HOW? OKAY, GOTTA WIN MORE BADGES BYE SEE YA!"

Barry zoomed out of the door, and Ash face palmed as every face in the room turned to look at him extracting himself from the position Barry had put him in. Almost everyone's face was shocked, except Brock, who was sobbing in a corner, and Misty, May, and Dawn, who were all sprawled out twitching on the floor.

"This might take some explaining, huh," Ash whispered to Serena.

* * *

Bonnie sighed and looked down at the mouse Pokemon who was sitting in her pouch. "Everybody here is a trainer, Dedene. When can we go on our journey?"

"Hi," said a young boy standing in front of her. He had a light green shirt on, and he had massive glasses.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. Who are you?" she asked, curious about the boy in front of her who looked like he was about her age.

"I'm Max. You traveled with Ash in Kalos, right?" he responded.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it was awesome! I even get to have my trainer's license in half of a year!"

Max's eyes widened. "Really? Me too! Maybe we'll see each other then."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Ash stood in Professor Oak's Ranch with all of his Pokemon surrounding him. "Alright, guys, come on out!"

His Kalos team, consisting of Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha, and Goodra, spilled out. Greninja took one look at Charizard and Sceptile, who were eying him, and took on his and Ash's special form.

Oak's mouth dropped. _A mega evolving Pokemon, two dragon types, and a pseudo legendary! No wonder he won the Kalos league!_

Charizard narrowed his eyes at the frog ninja. This one would pay, to be sure.

* * *

The Pokemon league rose high above victory road. Exhausted, Ash and Serena emerged from the dark cave into the light. Ash threw his fist into the air. "We finally made it!" Serena hugged him, and they stared at the imposing building rising above them.

A whoosh came from the air above them, and Ash looked up to see a Charizard with a dark figure on its back. It landed, and the figure stepped off to look at Ash.

Ash nodded curtly to him. "Alain."

Alain sighed. "Look, Ash, I would like to apologize. I didn't know that I was helping Team Flare. The Flare crisis shouldn't have ever happened."

Ash shook his head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know, and I forgive you."

Alain shook his head, obviously not believing him, but Serena decided to try and change the subject. "So, how's Mairin?"

A smile touched Alain's lips. "She's fine. We are still traveling together on my search for mega evolution. I believe she is enjoying herself. It's just..."

Ash frowned. "It's just what?"

Alain shook his head. "I love Mairin as if she was my little sister, but I think it would do her good to travel with some kids her own age. I want her to get as much out of her journey as possible."

Serena nodded. "That makes sense. You should talk to her."

Alain nodded, lost in though, but he shook it off and said, "I actually came here to warn you. You know how Malva is a member of the elite four here in Kalos?"

Ash nodded, and Alain continued. "Well, she was also a secret member of Team Flare. I don't think she'll try anything, but I thought that I might as well warn you."

Ash thought about that for a moment. "Alright, thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Pyroar is unable to battle. Therefore, Charizard is the winner, and the match goes to Ash, the challenger."

"No!" Malva screamed, as Charizard swooped down to be congratulated by Ash. "I can't loose! Not to him!"

"That was a great match!" Ash called over to Malva, unaware of her rage.

Seething, she stalked over to Ash. "You may have beaten Team Flare," she spat, "But you will not leave this chamber alive! Emboar, flare blitz on that brat."

Ash's eyes widened as the massive Pokemon appeared in front of him. Charizard took the hit square in the chest, and Greninja appeared from his pokeball to defend his trainer from any more attacks, while Serena watched the scene in horror.

* * *

"This is Alexa, reporting from Lumiose News. After reportedly trying to assault Ash Ketchum, recent victor of the Kalos league, Malva, member of the Kalos elite four, has been charged for attempted manslaughter."

"The attempt on Ketchum's life came after Ketchum defeated the fire type trainer in his elite challenge. Reports have recently come to light that Malva was linked to the villainous Team Flare. However, she has denied all such accusations."

"When asked about the now vacant elite four spot, champion Diantha stated that 'the vacancy will remain until Ash has completed the elite challenge.'"

* * *

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! That means that the new champion of the Kalos region will be Ash, the challenger!" the referee screamed.

The crowd of 100,000 rose to their feet, applauding the seventeen year old boy who was their new champion. Ash stood in the center of the stadium, Greninja, Charizard, and Sceptile by his side, as praise showered in on him from all sides.

Serena ran on the field and embraced him, and the two of them kissed for a long time. Clemont and Bonnie yelled congratulations, and all he could do was smile as his family and friends streamed onto the field around him.

Diantha walked up to his, slowly applauding. "Congratulations, Ash. You are now officially a Pokemon master!"

Ash could do nothing but smile. _I did it! I accomplished my dreams, and I feel nothing but happiness._ He couldn't shake the sense of finality of the moment.

The Pokemon journey of Ash Ketchum was finally over.

* * *

Clemont sat in his workshop on the thirty-sixth floor of the Prism Tower. He was currently in the process of creating a new, updated version of Clembot. His hair was in disarray after a series of explosions, and circuitry was scattered around him at his workplace. Despite that, he was sure that he was almost done; just one more tweak and then…

A sharp rap on the door broke his concentration, and the wire he was holding slipped from his grasp. The room seemed to be ripped apart by a massive explosion, and Clemont's hair was turned into a black mushroom.

The raven-haired champion swept into the workshop amid the smoke and debris. Ash put on his signature grin. "Hey, Clemont."

Clemont hung his head in embarrassment as a small puff of smoke escaped from his mouth. "Aww, and I was so sure I had gotten that one right. Sorry you had to see that, Ash."

Ash shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Science is really amazing, isn't it?"

Clemont couldn't help but to grin at that. _He may be champion of the Kalos league, but he's still the same old Ash._ "So how can I help you today?"

Ash walked over and settled down on a bench that had mostly escaped the explosion. "Well, actually, I had a request for you."

Clemont nodded. "What do you need, Ash? You know I'll do anything you want me to. Our year traveling together was the best of my life, and Bonnie's as well."

Ash smiled. "I agree, and I'm sure that Serena does too."

"So you two are doing well?" Clemont asked.

Ash nodded, then proceeded with his request. "Well, Clemont, as you know, when Malva… had the incident, (He winced) she left me with a vacancy in the elite four. You're one of my closest friends, and the best electric type trainer I know. So, I was wondering if you would accept the position of a member of the Kalos elite four."

Clemont's mouth dropped open, and his eyes shone. "Ash, but- I would be honored to be a part of the elite four. I just never imagined that you would ask me."

Ash scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at the praise. "So it's a yes?"

Clemont thought for a second. "Well, what about Bonnie?"

Ash shook his head. "She'll be fine. She only has another month of trainer's school, then she'll get her trainers license. I know that she will want you to take this, Clemont."

Clemont sighed. "She's growing up so fast..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then looked back at Ash. "Yes, I accept."

Ash grinned again. "Then it's a deal."

The two friend shook hands to begin what would become a new era for the Kalos elite four.

Two years after Ash win the Kalos league, three young trainer will set out to fulfill their own goals. All of them are different, and all of them want to accomplish what their connection to Ash set them out to do. They will face many challenges, and they will have to secure the future of the Pokemon world. They are…

 **Generation Two**

* * *

 **[A/N] How was it? Make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review! Any and all feedback will get a response, and it is the best way to help me become a better writer so I can create more interesting pieces for everybody!**

 **Question of the Day: Who do you think Max's starter will be? I have it planned out, but I want to see your thoughts.**


	2. Start of a New Journey

Chapter One – Start of a New Journey

 **[A/N] Guys, I don't even know what to say here. You doubled the number of reviews that I've ever gotten on a single chapter! All responses, as well as the daily question, is posted in the bottom A/N.**

 **A concern that I got from two reviews was about the pacing of the chapter. Hopefully this can fix that. There are one or two fewer scenes, and it is 1500 words longer. Thank you for the criticism, guys. It helps me get better as a writer.**

* * *

On the morning of Bonnie's tenth birthday, the sun rose over Lumiose City. Glittering beams of dawn light shone, reflecting off of Prism Tower in dazzling patterns. In the old church on Estival avenue, a chorus of Chimecho rang out seven long chimes. The streetlights blinked off, and the city began to come to life.

Bonnie was sprawled out on her bed, quietly sleeping. Her Tyrantrum pajamas obscured her straw colored hair. A small orange mouse was curled up on her stomach. A yellow purse hung over a wooden chair. As the morning sun filtered through closed blinds, she shifted in her sleep.

The door to Bonnie's room creaked open, and Clemont poked his head in. "Bonnie?" he asked softly. "It's time to get up."

Sleepily, Bonnie opened her eyes and shifted to look at the door. "Clemont? What is it?"

Clemont gave her a look. "It's your tenth birthday, remember? We have to go to the Professor's lab."

Suddenly, Bonnie was wide awake. "Oh yeah! I can finally get my trainer's license!" As she sprang out of bed and started to get ready for the day, Clemont smiled and slowly closed the door.

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie and Clemont were standing at the base of Prism Tower. Dedene was still asleep, curled up in Bonnie's pouch. Bonnie smiled and stretched as she gazed out on the city in front of her. _This is it! I'm finally a trainer! Now I can be like Ash and Serena!_ Impatient to start, Bonnie started to run in the direction of Professor Sycamore's lab. "Come on, Clemont. Don't be a Slowpoke!" she yelled happily in Clemont's direction.

Clemont started to run after her. "Bonnie, wait! You know I hate running!" he panted, already winded.

Bonnie ran down Vernal Avenue until she reached the Pokemon Lab. The building was gigantic, with a large greenhouse in the back. A poorly patched spot in the front was covered with wooden boards. Bonnie grinned as she remembered the day that Ash had saved Garchomp. Had it really already been three years since then? She pushed the doors to labs open, and called inside. "Hello? Anyone there?"

A young man in a lab coat appeared from a nearby doorways. He had bright orange hair, and a disposable camera hung from around his neck. Stretching, he yawned, then looked at Bonnie. "Oh, hey Bonnie. Are you here for your Pokedex?"

Bonnie nodded. "Hey Trevor."

Trevor smiled. "Where's Clemont?" Right on cue, Clemont walked up behind Bonnie and looked over at Trevor.

"Hey Trevs, what's up?" he asked. "How's your internship with the professor going?"

Trevor grinned and scratched the back of his head. "It's going really great! Can you thank Ash the next time that you see him? He got me this job, after all."

"Sure, no problem," Clemont said.

Bonnie followed Clemont and Trevor as they walked into the lab. She loved her older brother, but sometimes adults just talked about such boring stuff. Although she perked up every time she heard Ash or Serena's name, she couldn't help but to wait impatiently for Professor Sycamore to arrive. When he finally did, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Hello Bonnie," the professor said as he swept into the room. "Are you ready to get your Pokedex and start your journey?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed eagerly, almost jumping out of her seat in excitement.

Sycamore had a sparkle in his eye. "Well, in that case..." He made to grab something from his pocket, but Clemont laid a warning hand on his arm.

"Augustine, wait. There's something I need to do first," he said. "Is there any chance that you have a pokeball transfer machine?"

Professor Sycamore nodded, and the group walked over to a white piece of machinery with several spherical indents on the top. Bonnie looked down at Dedene questioningly, and Dedene shrugged. Clemont took a knee in front of Bonnie, and put his hand on her shoulder. He dug around in his pocket and came up with a plain pokeball. "Bonnie, do you remember when we caught Dedene three years ago?"

Bonnie giggled and nodded. "Of course! Dedene and Pikachu were lost, then we had to save him from team Rocket!"

Clemont nodded with a distant look. "Well, on that day, I promised that I would take care of Dedene until you were old enough to be a trainer. So, here is Dedene's pokeball. He's yours now."

Bonnie's eyes shone as she looked at the ball in Clemont's hand. She hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you!" Letting him go, she picked up Dedene from her pouch and spun in a circle. "Yay Dedene! We're going on a journey together!"

A quick transfer later, Bonnie and Clemont stood in the entry hall as Trevor handed her a shiny new Pokedex. "So, Bonnie, what will you do now?" Professor Sycamore asked.

Bonnie stopped and stared at him. She had her Pokedex, and she had Dedene, but where should she go from here. "Uh, I don't really know, I guess." How could she have not thought this through before?

Trevor interrupted her thoughts as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't know what I wanted to do until almost a year after I got my starter. I'm sure that you'll be fine!"

Bonnie was somewhat reassured, but she knew that they could all still see the doubt on her face. "Hey, I know," Clemont said. "Why don't the two of us go see day and ask him about what to do?"

"Okay," Bonnie agreed, and the two siblings set of to go see their father.

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" May whined.

Max sighed and rolled his eyes at his older sister. "May, I already told you. We're going to catch my starter Pokemon!"

Max, May, Norman, and Professor Birch all were flying over route 124 towards a certain patch of woods. Max clung to his dad's Braviary's neck, excitedly looking down on the woods below him. Five years ago, he had made a promise, and now he finally got to fulfill it.

"So, Max, you say you met this Ralts around here somewhere, right?" Norman asked him.

Max nodded. "We should probably land here, right?"

Norman gave Braviary a signal, and they spiraled down to come to land on the sandy beach of the island. As they dismounted, the normal type gym leader returned his Pokemon.

Professor Birch collapsed onto the sand, panting as looked at the ground. "Man, it's been a long time since I've done any fieldwork."

May groaned. "Oh, come on, professor. You sat still for three hours on a Pokemon's back. I don't think that counts."

Birch scratched the back of his neck, and Norman scolded May. "Look missy, just because you're 18 now doesn't mean that you can backtalk the professor."

May's response was to stick her tongue out at her father, who facepalmed. Birch turned to Max. "It's a shame that the Hoenn league raised the minimum age for trainers. If you had started back in my day, we could have done this when you were ten, not twelve."

Max shrugged. "Can we go find Ralts now?"

Professor Birch nodded. "Now remember, once you get your starter, you can get your Pokedex and become a trainer. Any thoughts on what you're going to do afterwards?"

Max nodded. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to become an even greater Pokemon master than Ash is?"

May had a misty look in her eyes as she heard Ash's name. "Arceus, I haven't seen him since he won the league two years ago. I heard he's adopted the Kalos region as his new home."

Max nodded, and the group walked off into the woods. Norman watched as his two children walked out ahead of him looking for Max's starter. They had grown so much since the last time they had gone on a journey. He just wished that their mother was still around to see Max leave again.

"Ralts?" Max called. "Are you around here?"

A rustling noise came from a nearby bush, and Max spun around to see a flash of something white disappear into the forest. He dashed after it, following the noise off the path as May trampled through the woods after him. After running for a while, Max came across a clearing which ended in a cliff. Backed up against it was a tiny white Pokemon with green hair.

"Ralts!" Max cried. Ralts looked up and gave a squeal of recognition, before teleporting over to Max and hugging him. Max sat down and laughed as he reunited with his long lost friend. "I'm finally back."

"Ral ra ralts!"

After a while, Max and Ralts stopped, and he looked seriously at the Pokemon in front of him. "Ralts, do you want to be my first Pokemon on my journey?"

Ralts nodded, and Max cheered. However, Ralts seemed to think of something. "Ralts!"

Max frowned. "Wait, where are we teleporting to?" Before he could respond, he and his Pokemon disappeared in a flash of white lights…

And reappeared upside down. Max fell on his head and his glasses fell off as Ralts gracefully glided to the ground. A very confused Gardevoir and Gallade sweatdropped as they looked at the boy in front of them. Ralts went over to them and communicated something, and the Gardevoir walked over to Max.

"My head," he moaned. He looked up and saw Gardevoir. "Oh, hello. Are you Ralts' parents?"

Gardevoir nodded. _"We have decided to allow Ralts to travel with you. Our request is that you use a pokeball that we will provide."_ A bright red pokeball hovered over to Max, and he grabbed it with wide eyes.

"Whoa, you can talk! Can Ralts do that too?" he asked.

Gardevoir smiled at his enthusiasm. _"No. A member of our evolution can only use telepathy once they become a Kirlia. We are entrusting our daughter to you, Max. Do not let us down."_

Max's eyes widened. "No, of course not! I'll protect Ralts with my life!"

Gallade bowed his head. _"Then she has chosen well."_

The two fully evolved Pokemon turned back to Ralts, and seemed to have a long mental conversation. After a while, the three embraced each other. Max sat uncomfortably, feeling like he was intruding on something deeply personal. Finally, Ralts turned back to Max.

Max held out the red pokeball. "So, are you ready to go?"

Ralts nodded, and she hit the button on the pokeball and was sucked in. The ball dinged once, and Max knew that the capture had been successful. A wide smile crossed his face, and he threw his fist in the air. "Alright! Ralts is coming with me!"

He let Ralts out of her ball, and the two of them waved goodbye to Ralts' parents. Max turned back to Ralts. "Okay, please don't teleport me on my head again, okay?"

Ralts snickered in amusement and nodded. They glowed again and disappeared.

Max reappeared in midair. The good thing was that he was right side up. The bad thing was that he was directly on top of his sister, who he fell on top of. His cry of "Ralts!" was drowned out by his sister's scream.

"MAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX! Get off of me!"

Max sighed as he extracted himself from May and received his Pokedex from Professor Birch. If nothing else, it certainly would be an interesting trip with Ralts.

* * *

Meyer's garage was a mess. Cars and auto parts were strewn around the floor, and the space generally looked like a herd of Ryhorn had trampled through it. As Bonnie and Clemont walked in, Blaziken and Ampharos were running around helping Meyer fix a car. Bonnie giggled as she saw the space. _Dad's garage is almost as messy as brother's workshop!_

Meyer slid out from under the car and spotted his kids. With a massive grin on his face, he walked over and pulled them both into a massive hug. "Hey kids."

Bonnie rummaged in her purse and pulled out her brand new Pokedex and Dedene's pokeball. "Dad, look at what I got!"

Meyer took the Pokedex and examined it from multiple angles. "Wow! This is a truly marvelous piece of technology! You are very lucky to be starting your journey with this." He hung his head, and a shadow covered his face.

Clemont frowned. "Uh, dad? What's wrong?"

Meyer lifted his head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so completely amazingly proud that my only daughter is starting out on her Pokemon journey!"

Bonnie sweatdropped. Her dad was such a weirdo. "Um, thanks, dad. We were going back to Prism Tower so I could get my stuff to head out."

Meyer nodded. "Well, then, I wish you luck on your journey. Hopefully, you'll have even more fun than you did on your last one."

With a nod and a goodbye, they left their dad and went back to Prism Tower.

* * *

As the door to her room in the Pokemon center slammed shut, Mairin opened her eyes. The bed across from her was empty. "Alain?" she called. When she realized that he wasn't there, she decided that he had probably gone downstairs to eat breakfast.

After she got ready for the day, she looked herself over in the mirror. She had her green hat and her green shirt on. Her red hair was unruly. Three pokeballs were safely fastened at her waist. Satisfied, she went downstairs to see Alain sitting in a corner of the Pokemon center. "Good morning, Alain!" she called.

"Good morning," he said softly.

She walked over and put her hands on her hips. "You left me! Why didn't you wake me up?"

A small grin played across Alain's face. "Well, you're up, aren't you?"

With a humph, Mairin walked to a nearby counter and grabbed breakfast, then sat down with Alain to eat.

Ever since the Flare crisis had ended two years ago and Chespie woke up from his coma, Mairin and Alain had been constant companions. After realizing Team Flare's goals, Alain had been hired by Ash to work as an emissary of Mega Evolution. The two had spent a year in Johto, and had just returned to Kalos for a new assignment.

Mairin's thoughts drifted to her Pokemon. Chespie and Bebe were much the same as they had been two years ago. While in Johto, she had also caught a tiny Kricketot, which she had nicknamed Tater. Alain had helped her capture him as well.

After they had finished breakfast, Alain and Mairin left the Pokemon center and entered Snowbelle city. "Charizard, come out!" Alain called as he threw the Pokeball into the air. In a flash, the powerful red dragon appeared. Alain gracefully jumped onto his back. Mairin tried to jump, but ended up colliding with Charizard's flank and was knocked backwards into the snow. With a smile, Alain reached down and offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her onto the Pokemon's back.

Mairin clung to Alain's torso as Charizard took flight. With a yawn, she buried her head in Alain's soft boa and fell back asleep.

When she woke up again, they had landed at the top of the Pokemon League, and Alain was shaking her awake. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes, but followed Alain into the league facility.

Five doors spiraled out from the main chamber, each one going to a different elite chamber. The one directly to Mairin's left was brand new, and had columns of voltage running on either side of it. The one straight ahead was the one that Alain went to, and it swung open with a creak.

Standing behind the door was the champion of the Kalos region, Ash Ketchum. He grinned as he saw the Charizard trainer and Mairin. "Hey Alain. I've been waiting for you. Follow me."

They walked down a long hallway to a room that had a massive desk piled high with papers. Ash grinned sheepishly as he saw the stack. "You know, when I got this job, I never expected there to be so much paperwork that came with it." Alain smirked, and Mairin decided that it was a good time to talk to Ash.

"Check out my new Pokemon!" she exclaimed. "I caught it in Johto!" She took her Pokeball and threw it to reveal Tater, who stretched as he appeared on Ash's desk.

Ash's eyes widened, and he smiled as he looked at the Pokemon. "Wow, a Kricketot! I'm sure you two are going to become great friends!"

Mairin's eyes shone as she heard him say that. "Thanks, Ash." Tater chirped on hearing the praise.

Alain's expression grew more serious as he turned back to Ash. "So, what's this assignment that brought us here all the way from Johto?"

Ash's expression darkened. "Well, about two weeks ago, an unusual energy was detected coming from the Sinnoh region. We aren't sure what it was, but Clemont said that it looked similar to Mega Evolution. You're my strongest operative, and I need you to go to Sinnoh to try and track down the energy source."

Alain nodded, his face expressionless. "Once I'm there, should I continue my search for trainers and Mega Stones?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that would be good. Look, thank you for coming here, but I can't stay for long. I have to go down to Lumiose to pick up Clemont to start his Elite duties. I gave the rest of your orders to Wikstrom, and he can give you the rest of the details. Thank you." With that, the champion of the Kalos region swept out of the room.

Mairin couldn't help but to be excited. She and Alain were going to Sinnoh! As they walked through the Pokemon League, she could only imagine all of the fun adventures that they would have together.

* * *

Bonnie and Clemont stood outside of Prism Tower. Bonnie had packed her bags for a long trip. Clemont had made sure that she had everything that she would need for her adventure. "Why are we waiting out here?" she asked Clemont, who was standing next to her.

Clemont was looking upwards, sweeping the sky with his eyes. "We have to wait for someone before you can leave. Just wait for a second, okay?"

Bonnie frowned and nodded. Why did she always have to wait so much? She hated waiting!

Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek came from above the city. A tiny black dot in the air grew larger and larger until Noivern was visible, with Ash and Serena sitting on his back.

Bonnie ran forwards and started waving wildly. "Ash! Serena! Over here!"

The bat Pokemon settled down on the ground, and Ash and Serena dismounted from his back. Bonnie ran up and embraced Serena. Serena looked down at her. "Hey Bonnie! Happy tenth birthday!"

Ash ruffled her hair. "Are you ready to start another journey?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's going to be even better than our last one!"

Clemont looked around with a smile. It had been too long since the four of them had last been in one place. It was good to be reunited again. "Why don't we all go in and have something to drink? I'm sure the two of you could use the rest."

Ash and Serena looked at each other and nodded. As a group, the four of them walked into Prism Tower and up to a cozy living room. They sat down on plush couches.

"Serena, how's your performing been going?" Clemont asked, looking at the honey haired girl.

Serena leaned against Ash, and her head rested on his shoulder. "There have been so many challengers since I became queen. I've been all over the place."

Ash nodded. "I actually haven't had that many challengers. We've been focused on making the league stronger, so that's what I've been doing." He turned to Bonnie with a questioning glance. "So, what are you going to do on your journey?"

Bonnie frowned and shrugged. "I actually don't really know. I was looking forwards to getting my license so much that I didn't think about it."

Serena smiled at her. "That's okay, Bonnie. Remember, I didn't want to become a Pokemon performer until we got to Shalour city!"

Ash looked thoughtful. "You know, even if you don't really know what you want to do, the gym challenge can be a good way for a novice trainer to learn the ropes of taking care of Pokemon. Why don't you head to Santalune city and take on Viola? Maybe that way you can figure out what you want to do."

Clemont was nodding as Ash said that. "Hey, that's not a bad idea! Most trainers who have just gotten a new Pokemon head that way as well. Why not give it a shot?"

Bonnie, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "Well, I guess so… How does that sound, Dedene? We can go to Santalune City."

"Nene!"

Bonnie looked back at Clemont. "Okay, then. I guess that will work."

Clemont smiled and stood up. "Hold on a second. I need to go get something." He stood up and left the room.

Ash watched him leave. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Bonnie. After all, you've already been around Kalos once, so it should be somewhat familiar."

Bonnie nodded, reassured. "Alright, that's true."

Ash pulled something out of one of his pockets. "Actually, Serena and I have a gift for you."

Bonnie looked up in surprise. "Really? What?"

Ash opened a small box to reveal a yellow scrunchie with a jeweled stone embedded in it. The stone had a mysterious helix symbol on it. "When Alain was traveling through Johto, he found a ton of Keystones for Mega Evolution. We don't know if you'll get a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, but we wanted you to have one."

"I was actually the one who thought that you might like it as a hair tie," Serena said. "I thought that you would like it better that way.

Bonnie's eyes shone as she untied her old scrunchie in favor of her brand new Mega scrunchie. "I love it. Thank you."

Serena shook her head. "It was no problem."

Clemont walked back into the room, holding a yellow backpack. "Bonnie, this is for you too."

Bonnie looked at it. "I thought I already had my backpack and purse."

Clemont shook his head. "No, I made you a mini Clemontic Gear. It has everything in your purse and your backpack, as well as an Aipom Arm and a pouch on the side for Dedene."

Bonnie grinned, and leaped up to hug her brother. "Thank you so much!" She let go and looked around the room at the three eighteen year olds sitting around her. "Why are all of you doing this for me?"

Ash smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"We can't come with you this time around," Serena said sadly.

Clemont nodded. "This is so that even when we aren't with you, you can think of us."

"Oh." She hadn't realized it before then, but she was actually leaving on her own. No Ash to lead them around the region, no Serena to comb her hair, and no big brother to keep her safe. She burst into tears and latched herself onto Clemont. "I'm going to miss you," she sobbed.

Ash and Serena stood up, and the four of them had a long group hug before letting go. Clemont looked down at his watch and noted the time. "Bonnie, we have to go."

"Where are you going?" she sniffled.

"I'm becoming an Elite Four member, remember?" Clemont told her. "I have to go back to the League with Ash and Serena."

Bonnie nodded her silent acknowledgment, and they left Prism Tower in silence. She followed Clemont through the city until they came across the gateway to Route four.

"This is where I have to go," Clemont said.

"Okay," Bonnie whispered. She gave Clemont one last hug, then watched as Clemont, Ash and Serena all got back onto Noivern. She watched them fly off into the distance, then turned and took her first step onto Route Four.

"This is it," she said to Dedene. "I'm actually a Pokemon trainer now." As she set off down the route, she knew it would be the start of a long journey.

* * *

 **[A/N] Now, to respond to some reviews:**

 _ **animelady234 - "Good story I like bonnie too keep up the good work"**_

 **-Thanks! Bonnie is definitely my favorite to write, and I'm glad you feel the same\**

 _ **Muk854 - "This is going to be awesome I just know it. I have a feeling that Max's starter will probably be treeko. Also will there be some fourthwheelshipping here (BonniexMax)"**_

 **-Thank you! I can see why you would think Treeko. He fits Max pretty well. As to the fourthwheelshipping, I'm still on the fence. Don't rule it out just yet!**

 _ **MeganRouth - "Oh my, seems interesting. Maybe kinda rushed in here, but... who cares? No one cares. Pff. Anyway, I like the idea of this. Maybe "The Second Generation" would have been a better name, but it's okay nonetheless. Also, I love Fourthwheelshipping. Just Bonnie and Max are so cute together! My guess goes for Ralts or Treecko for Max. Always knew he should get one of those. Lots of luck! M.R."**_

 **\- Thanks for the Criticism and support. I agree that the second generation sounds smoother, but Nintendo tends to use roman numerals when they talk about different generations, and I wanted to mimic that. Again, I'm not sure about Fourthwheelshipping yet. Good guess on Ralts!**

 _ **Sorariru - "I really like the idea that Max would have Mudkip if not a Treecko (just to annoy May). Bonnie has Dedenne! If anything she could have Fokko but yeah. Dedenne. Mairon has her Chespin!"**_

 **-The funniest part is, I can actually see Max doing that to freak May out. Thank you for the review.**

 _ **MidnightJD1 - "You got a good concept here, one problem is that the chapter felt a little forced. There were too many different instances for 2500 words. In the next chapter, space it out a bit more, explain each scenario a little more than you did and you got yourself a good story on your hands.**_

 _ **For the starter, I'm not sure, I wanna say he'll get a Kalos starter, I'm not sure why. But it's totally up to you. I'll be a regular reader this."**_

 **\- Thanks for that criticism. I put some attention into fixing the problem, like I detailed in the A/N above. Hopefully, that will make a difference. Otherwise, Max probably will never end up in Kalos, so I'm not entirely sure how that would work. Good guess, though.**

 **Kudos also go to Espeon44, Bleachedred shinigami Pokemon, and BreeZaps for their answers to the daily question. You guys are great!**

 **Daily Question: Which Sun and Moon starter is your favorite? Personally, I love Rowlet, but Litten is also pretty cool.**


	3. Sinnoh Bound

Chapter Two – Sinnoh Bound

 **[A/N] First of all, I need to apologize for the ridiculous amount of time between chapters. The last chapter went up a month ago. I'm sorry, but that couldn't be helped. This story is a secondary focus for me, and I have been working mostly on Serena's Sister (Check that out on my profile). I also have to apologize that the next chapter will probably take even longer.**

 **Review responses and daily question at the bottom**

"Alright!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Dedenne, we're finally going on our Pokemon journey!"

"Nene!"

Bonnie was happily walking down the forested path of Route Four towards Santalune City. It had been about an hour since she had left Ash, Clemont, and Serena. The trees along the side of the dirt road cast deep shadows as she walked along them in the fading light. The road seemed to be more or less abandoned; she had only seen one or two people so far since she had set off.

She decided to comment about this to Dedenne. "Dedenne, do you think we'll meet new people on our journey? This is kind of boring."

She looked down to see that the little mouse had curled up and gone to sleep. She sighed and hefted her heavy backpack. It had been nice of Clemont to make her a mini Clemontic Gear, but couldn't it be a bit lighter? Maybe she could at least put it to good use.

Bonnie spotted a low hanging Oran berry tree up ahead. "That's it!" she exclaimed. Running up to it, she stared doubtfully at the panel of buttons on the strap of her backpack. "Hmm, let's see... Maybe it's this one!" She pressed a button, and the Aipom Arm popped out of the back of the pack, and a tiny joystick replaced the button.

With a grin, Bonnie set out trying to grab an Oran Berry out of the tree with her new Aipom Arm. Moving the device forwards, she was able to get a hold on a low reaching berry, but it refused to come off of the tree. She pulled back on the joystick as hard as she could. "Come on," she muttered. "Why won't you just come already?"

With a huge snap, the berry came flying off of the tree, along with a small black pokemon which landed at Bonnie's feet. She safely deposited the sweet berry into her pocket, then looked down at the Pokemon below her. "What's that?" she wondered, digging around in her bag until she came up with her Pokedex.

SCATTERBUG, THE SCATTERDUST POKÉMON. WHEN ATTACKED BY ANOTHER POKÉMON, SCATTERBUG SCATTERS THE BLACK POWDER THAT COVERS ITS BODY AND REGULATES ITS BODY TEMPERATURE.

As Scatterbug looked up at Bonnie questioningly, she swooned. "Oh wow, Scatterbug is such a cutie! I'm going to catch you!" After all, she was on her Pokemon journey! Of course she should be catching Pokemon.

Bonnie rummaged around in her purse, which hung next to her Clemontic Gear, and dug out a pokeball. "Alright, Scatterbug, you're mine!" She tossed the pokeball at the Pokemon, and cheered as a red light sucked it up. The ball shook once, then twice, then the Scatterbug broke free with a triumphant "Bug!"

Bonnie stared at the ball on the ground. "Aw, I thought that I caught it!" Something that Ash had once done ran through her head. Didn't he say that you needed to weaken a wild Pokemon before catching it? She glanced down at her tiny sleeping Pokemon and frowned. What if she didn't want to make her Pokemon battle? It was so much more fun to take care of them.

She looked back over at Scatterbug, who had crawled over to a fallen Oran Berry and was happily munching on it. Suddenly, she got an idea.

Scatterbug looked up from its meal to see the strange girl sitting in front of her. "Hey, Scatterbug, wanna come with me on my journey?" she asked in a singsong tone. The tiny bug frowned and cocked its head to the side. The girl took an Oran Berry from her pocket. "I have food, too!"

Scatterbug wasn't so sure about the girl, but Oran Berries... An Oran Berry could never be bad, could it?

Bonnie smiled in delight as the tiny bug nodded vigorously. She held out the fallen pokeball, and Scatterbug touched the button on the front. The ball shook five times, then dinged to signify a successful capture. "Yay!" she cried. "Dedenne, Scatterbug is coming with us!"

A soft snore floated up from Bonnie's purse, and she smiled down at her sleeping Pokemon. Any doubts about her journey forgotten, Bonnie walked the rest of the way down Route Four until she came to Santalue City. A quick discussion with Nurse Joy was more than enough to get Bonnie a room. She slumped down on the bed after putting on her pajamas, but as she fell asleep, she couldn't wipe the doubts from her mind.

 _Do I really want to be a Pokemon trainer?_

* * *

With a massive whoosh, Charizard landed on the room of the Pokemon league, absolutely exhausted. Mairin grimaced as she saw the state Alain's Pokemon was in. Kalos was an incredibly long way away from Sinnoh, and Alain had been forced to mega evolve Charizard while they were flying over Kanto. The massive dragon now slumped to the floor, absolutely exhausted, as he de-evolved from his mega state.

Alain sighed as he recalled Charizard. "I'm sorry. I should not have pushed you so hard."

Mairin ran over to a nearby railing and gasped as she looked out over the Sinnoh region. The Pokemon League, high above the rest of the region, offered a bird's eye view for miles. Miles of bay ended in a glistening city crowned by solar panels and a lighthouse. To the west, she could see sweeping forests and a massive lake. Rising high over the center of the region, she spotted Mt. Coronet, surrounded by a halo of clouds and dusted with snow.

Fumbling with her belt, Mairin released her Pokemon by her side. Chespie, Bebe, and Tater all gave cries of awe as they looked out over the Sinnoh region. Mairin picked up Chespie and Tater as Bebe floated over her head. "Look at the Sinnoh region! Isn't it the coolest?" Her Pokemon all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mairin! Come on, we have to meet Cynthia!" Alain called as he started to walk towards the building.

Mairin's eyes went wide as she dashed after Alain, Pokemon in tow. "Wait, we're going to meet Cynthia? She's the champion!"

Alain turned around and stared at Mairin exasperatedly. "Mairin, you talk to Ash on a regular basis. We've met Steven, Lance, Alder, AND Wallace. What could possibly be so different about Cynthia?"

Mairin rolled her eyes at her older traveling compainion. "Isn't it obvious? She's totally awesome! I mean, she's a girl!"

Their conversation was interupted by a light laugh coming from behind the duo. They both turned to see Cynthia walking up behind them. "I'm glad to see that someone thinks so highly of me."

Mairin's eyes widened as she saw the champion. "Oh wow, it's really you!" she exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Alain sighed. "I'm sorry about my companion, Cynthia. Ash said you would be expecting us?"

Cynthia shook her head and smiled. "No, it's no problem. It's been a long time since I last saw someone with that much enthusiasm. Reminds me of a certain trainer with a Pikachu, somehow."

Mairin's eyes widened. "Wait, you think I'm like Ash? That's crazy!" She tried to take a hesitant step backwards and promptly fell down.

Alain stepped towards her and offered her a hand, which she took. "So, what's this energy that Ash was talking about?"

Cynthia's demeanor changed instantly. "Walk with me, and I'll show you."

Mairin and her Pokemon trailed behind Alain and Cynthia as they walked through the halls of the Sinnoh Pokemon League. She had lost track of the conversation ages ago, so she just stared at the brilliant paintings and tapestries covering the walls of the league facility. Tater chirped happily as she cradled him in her arms, and Chespie and Bebe both tagged along behind her. Finally, they came to a large room with a massive screen plastered on one wall.

As they entered the room, a man with purple hair and glasses rose from a chair by the screen. Mairin also spotted two other men and an old woman around the room. "Good, Ash's agent is here. Alain, if I am correct?" Alain nodded in silent confirmation. "Good, then we are only waiting on Aaron." As he said it, another man with straw colored hair tied tight in a ponytail burst in. "Wonderful. Cynthia, the floor is yours."

The elegant woman graciously nodded and stepped forwards. "Thank you, Lucian." She stepped up to the screen and turned to adress the people assembled. "Elites, you all know what the situation is already. I believe that Looker and Alain still need to be informed of the situation?"

The other man stepped forwards. He had short brown hair and large eyes, and he was wearing a large trenchcoat. "Yes, I was told, as we shall put it in the most vague of terms, that the Sinnoh league would require my assistance as a member of the international police. And so, I am here. What seems to be the problem?"

Alain sighed as he stepped forwards. "Ash said it could be connected to Mega Evolution. Can you show us what you found?"

Cynthia nodded. A diagram appeared on the screen, showing a softly fluxuating line. "This is from Professor Rowan's facility's measurements of energy output from Mount Coronet. Ever since the Galactic crisis almost five years ago, we've kept the area under close surveillance. My grandmother has been especially influential in helping to study Spear Pillar and its origins."

Cynthia pressed a button, and the graph suddenly spiked. The line shot nearly straight up until it was far above the previous measurements. "This was the energy output yesterday morning. Rowan notified the league immediately, and we sent a highly trained police force to investigate. They found these."

The screen shifted to show to magnificent rocks. One appeared to be a massive diamond, polished and cut with unearthly precision. The other was a pearl, exactly spherical in all proportions.

Looker gasped in recognition. "No, it could not be! The Adamant and Lusterous orbs disappeared when Dialga and Palkia vanished after the Galactic Crisis!"

Cynthia bowed her head grimly. "They are indeed. We don't know why or how they reappeared. They are both under close guard."

Mairin frowned at the two rocks. All of this was going over her head, but there was something stangely familiar about those orbs. "Hey, wait a second. Aren't those like the red and blue orbs?"

Every head in the room turned to stare at her, and she cowered back in fear. "Who are you?" a man with bright red hair asked with a smirk.

Mairin puffed out her chest while Chespie presented her with his paws. "I'm Alain's travel buddy! We help him find mega stones and stuff." Strangely, she felt like the words fell on deaf ears in a room filled with people who far outclassed her in skill and seniority.

Alain, however, was frowning thoughtfully. "Are you sure these are the same orbs?"

Cynthia nodded. "They match our readings exactly."

Alain nodded. "I'll have to take a look, but I think Mairin may be on to something. We'll have to investigate, but do you know if Dialga or Palkia have a Primal Reversion?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No, there are no reports on that. Then again, the creation trio has been around a lot longer than the weather trio, so who knows." She turned her head back to the screen on the wall. "I plan on flying to Mt. Coronet to see the orbs for myself tomorrow. Elites, you're going to stay behind. Looker, Alain, you two will come with me."

The old woman leaning against the door way cleared her throat. "Cynthia, with all due respect, is it wise to bring a child into a dangerous place like Mount Coronet?"

Before Cynthia could respond, Mairin puffed out her chest. "Hey, I've been to more dangerous places than some silly mountain! Alain and I go everywhere together! That's why we're travel buddies."

Alain facepalmed. "Yeah, and I end up saving you more often then not."

Cynthia smiled. "Bertha, don't worry about them. Alain is perfectly capable, and Mairin was present during the Second Hoenn Crisis two years ago. They'll be fine." As she turned her head to face the Elite, Mairin caught sight of a sparkling flash on the underside of a necklace hanging from the Champion's neck.

"Hey, Cynthia," she called, startling the champion. "Can you use mega evolution?"

Alain turned to face Cynthia, his intrest obviously sparked. "Can you?"

Cynthia's hand went to her belt, and she nodded. "Yes, I have two Pokemon who can Mega Evolve. Are you challenging me, Alain?"

Alain nodded. "It is my mission to become the strongest Mega Evolution trainer. Of course I'm going to challenge you."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Is it true that you haven't lost a battle in over two years?"

Alain nodded. "I lost to Ash in the Kalos league finals over two years ago now. He beat me with his special Greninja form."

Cynthia's face changed to that of respect. "So you've beat him since?"

Alain shook his head. "He's the strongest champion in living memory. Half of his active team can mega evolve, not counting Greninja. I haven't bothered trying. So are we on to battle?"

Cynthia nodded. "Meet me in an hour at the main battlefield."

* * *

"Ralts?"

The small emotion Pokemon was lying on her stomach, curiously watching her new trainer as he read book after book. Did humans normal do this with their spare time? If they did, it was certainly rather strange.

Max frantically flipped through encyclopedia after encyclopedia, searching for the perfect place to start his journey. He had already figured out his ideal team, his perfect moveset for Ralts, and everything he needed for his journey. This was going to be absolutely perfect, he was sure! "This journey is going to be awesome, Ralts! I'm going to be even better than Ash!"

Ralts sweatdropped, but offered her encouragement. "Ra ralts!"

Max gave her a massive grin, and she couldn't help but to smile. Max was so happy and carefree, and she could feel the happiness coming off of him.

Max leaned back after going through a massive book titled "The Regions and Their Pokemon." What region would he choose? He knew he wanted to take on the gym challenge where ever he went but where would that be?

Hoenn was no good. Sure, he knew all of the gym leaders and their Pokemon already, but where was the challenge in that? Ash always went into his battles with out knowing anything. Anyways, he had traveled through Hoenn before. There would be nowhere left for him to explore!

Similarly, he couldn't travel to Kanto either. He wanted that same sense of adventure that he had felt six years ago, back when he was six and traveling with Ash. He knew Kanto way too well for that.

Alola had definently been a choice, but in the end, he knew that it would feel to similar to Hoenn. As much as it sounded cool, he wanted something new; something completely different.

The final region he had been able to decide against was Kalos. Max looked up to Ash, for sure, but he didn't want to face him. Rumor was the Kalos league was the single most challenging of any league in a century.

Sighing, Max rolled over so he was on his back facing the ceiling. "I don't know, Ralts. Should we go to Johto, Sinnoh, or Unova?"

Ralts giggled at her trainer. Was he always this dramatic? She hoped so; it was absolutely hilarious. When Max gave her a questioning gaze, she shrugged and teleported onto his head.

Max cried out in surprise when his Pokemon landed on his face. "Hey, get off of me!" When Ralts refused to comply, he shook his head until Ralts came off, when she gracefully floated the floor of his small bedroom.

Max's door slammed open, and an angry May stormed into his room. "What on earth are you two doing? Glaceon, Beautifly, and I were trying to plan our routines for the Grand Festival!"

Max sighed. "I'm trying to figure out which region I want to go to. I have it narrowed down to Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova."

May shrugged. "I don't care, it's not my problem. The Grand Festival is in Sinnoh again this year, so I have to go there anyways. Tag along if you want."

Max rolled his eyes at his 18 year old sister and nodded to Ralts, who was looking up at him hopefully. With a wicked grin, Ralts picked May up with a confusion and tossed her out of the room, sending her flying into the hallway. "MAX!" she screamed as the door slammed shut behind her.

Max laughed and reached down to give Ralts a high five, only to find she had teleported back onto his head. He sighed and settled onto his bed with a smile on his face. It was good to have a Pokemon; good to be able to fight back against his sister.

"Let's go to Sinnoh," he declared. "That's where we're going to win the Sinnoh League!"

"Ralts!"

* * *

 **[A/N] And now to respond to reviews. Your support is incredible on this story, so thank you for that.**

Bleachedred shingami Pokemon _\- "Could max catch a wild starter like totodile or cyndaquil and maybe max Bonnie and Marin getting mega stones for there pokemon"_

\- If Max catches a wild starter, I'm not sure what it would be. Either the first form of one of Ash's strong starters, or one Ash doesn't have. Either way, that means no Johto starters. Max and Bonnie will both have Megas. Mairin is more of a wild card for me.

DrafteeDragon - _"Damn, didnt know you had written another story, i fell on it randomly and im glad i did, im pretty sure Max is going to get a treeko" "Litten is mah bae. Great chapter, but i feel like you rush things a bit too much, you should describe a bit more the POV of certain characters and maybe talk about the settings of the story. I hope this story will be as good as"Serena's sister" maybe even better. Also just something to add :p It's dedenne not dedene"_

\- Hey, I'm glad you found this story. Your support has always been awesome. Again, I feel my pacing is much more natural on this chapter(Or so I hope). Spelling errors are corrected in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

MidnightJD1 - _"_ _How it was handled, definitely a better chapter than the first. You did good in showing what is the "2nd Generation" of trainers and what they're origins for their journeys are. Keep it up. #TeamRowletFTW"_

\- Thanks for the feedback! Go Team Rowlet!

Muk854 - _"_ _Wait a sec the three of them aren't traveling together...huh I thought they would. Either way I really like this chapter and my favorite sun and moon starter is Popplio...don't judge me I just think he's cool"_

\- They actually will travel together. It'll just take a couple of chapters to get them all there. Popplio is looking better and better in my eyes, especially since it looks like he might get the fairy type.

Sorariru - _"Litten. Rowlett's adorable but something about it freaks me out. Popplio is quite cute as well! Litten looks like a doodle on fire. get it? xD Anyways! Great chapter! Someone knowledge base as Max is perfect for Ralts. I wonder if Diantha's gardevior knows Max's Ralts. Or talk to him! I wonder how would Manon react with Alain's plan for her."_

\- Thanks! I actually have no idea what I'm going to do with Diantha, considering she isn't champion anymore. Actually, the same thing goes for Steven, who I replaced with Wallace. We'll see... I'm glad you like Ralts for Max. Also, I like Litten too.

King nintendo - _"Am loving this storykeep the updates coming and am liking litten as a starter right now"_

-Thanks!

 **Now, for your Daily Question: What is your favorite main series game? Platinum is my personal favorite, with White coming in a close second.**

 **Remember to review! Your support helps me improve! On that note, Pokefan87, signing out.**


	4. Loss of a Battling Spirit

Chapter Three – Loss of a Battling Spirit

 **[A/N] First and foremost, I owe you guys an apology.**

 **After I finished chapter three, I left for sleep away camp. My summer was hectic, and all the time I spent writing was purely focused on Serena's Sister. When I actually found the time to write, I found my self with terrible writer's block. I didn't know where I wanted to take this story, or how I wanted this to go. The longer Serena's Sister gets, the clearer the mistakes I made early on get, and I don't want this story to fall into the same negative patterns.**

 **In the end, I decided that I really wanted to go back to the roots of this story: A character driven plot about three well defined kids who change as they journey out on their own for the first time. I finally found plot points that interest me, while being a bit unconventional. I want a light tone for this story to contrast my other one, and I hope that I've finally found it.**

 **Thank you for the incredible support that you have all shown for this work in progress, and I hope that you'll give it another chance.** **As always, review responses and the daily question are at the bottom.**

-Santalune City, Kalos-

"ACHOO!"

Bonnie sat up suddenly as she sneezed, sending Scatterbug flying straight up into the air. Scatterbug gave a terrified squeal as he flew through the air before landing on Bonnie's head. The undignified bug crawled down Bonnie's face, and the girl and Pokemon stared at each other for a while. Finally, Bonnie burst into laughter and picked Scatterbug up off of her face. "Aw, you're so cute!"

Scatterbug pouted on the bed as Bonnie got up and started to get ready for the day. Dedenne was still softly snoring in her pouch, which she had put down on a chair near the door last night. Her Clemontic Gear was resting against the door. She put on a pair of shorts and pulled her light blue Lumiose Gym hoodie over her head. Looking in the mirror, she sighed as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and fastened it with her Mega scrunchie. _Here goes nothing._

As she made her way down the stairs, she heard a voice calling over to her. "Bonnie, is that you?" Looking around, she spotted Nurse Joy looked pointedly over at her from behind her computer and a stack of papers.

Bonnie walked up to the desk, confused. Once, she wouldn't have been able to reach the desk, but now she was tall enough to rest her hands on the smooth marble of the receptionist counter. Dedenne yawned and rolled over in Bonnie's purse, perfectly content in his sleepy bliss. "How do you know my name?"

Nurse Joy winked at her as she beamed her radiant smile. Her Wigglytuff walked past with medical equipment as she responded to Bonnie's question. "I got a call from the Elite Four member Clemont asking to talk to a girl named Bonnie. You checked in last night, and when I saw your sweatshirt I assumed it must be you."

Bonnie grinned sheepishly, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of such an obvious answer. "Oh, that makes sense. Can I use the phone then?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course, take as much time as you need."

Bonnie kicked herself internally as she walked over to the Vidchat station. How could she have possibly forgotten to call her big brother to tell him about her travel across Route Four? _I guess I was just so distracted by Scatterbug and getting to Santalune that I must have forgotten._ She shrugged it off as she dug a piece of paper out of her bag and dialed her brother's phone number at the league.

A couple seconds later, Clemont was looking back at Bonnie on the monitor. He was sitting at a computer in a workshop much larger than the one he had at home, and papers and bits of machinery were scattered around him. He had a worried expression as he yelled into the phone. "Bonnie, why didn't you call when you got to Santalune? I was worried sick about you!"

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she hung her head. "I'm sorry! It's just that I was so tired from all of the walking. I caught a Scatterbug, too!" She picked the tiny black bug off of her shoulder, where he had started nibbling at the edges of her scrunchie, and presented it to the glass monitor. "He really likes Oran berries, and I brushed him too!"

Clemont sighed as he looked at his sister, and a light smile crossed his face. "You know, you really had me worried for a second there. I had thought that without..." A strange expression crossed his face, and he fought to erase it as he plastered a massive smile across his face. Any worries Clemont seemed to have had disappeared, and he looked at her in pride. "I mean, wow, that's amazing! You caught your first Pokemon already! Ash told me that it took him three days, and Pikachu wasn't even listening to him at that point. Anyways, are you ready for your big day?"

Bonnie frowned and looked down, shuffling her feet. _He was about to say without me, Ash, and Serena!_ An accusatory voice rang in the back of her head. She was her own trainer now! She could protect herself fine without her brother and adopted family. "I mean, I guess so," she muttered, shuffling her feet below the monitor.

Clemont smiled, clearly misinterpreting the comment. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I remember my first battle as gym leader really clearly even now. The other trainer had brought a Golett, and I tried to use tackle and parabolic charge on it. Just remember that Dedenne has seen plenty of battles before. I'm absolutely positive that you'll do fine."

Bonnie, uncomfortable about the conversation about battling, desperately looked for a way to change the subject. "So how's being an elite four going?"

Clemont grinned like a maniac, and Bonnie groaned as she realized what she had just gotten herself into.

After a half hour of listening to her big brother describe the circuit diagram for the Paper Page Printer Power Pocket Mark VI, Bonnie ended the call with a sigh. _See, this is why he needs me! Who comes up with a name like that?_ At least Clemont seemed to be fine starting his job as an Elite. She just hoped that she could find something that made her equally happy.

Unsure of exactly what that would be, she wandered over to the Center's adjoining cafe, where she treated herself and her Pokemon to breakfast. Dedenne sighed in contentment as he rubbed his full belly and toppled over sideways on top of Scatterbug, who gave a cry of indignation as Dedenne began to snore. Bonnie giggled as the tiny bug released a cloud of stun spores before wiggling out from underneath of the tiny mouse. She scooped both of her Pokemon up and brought them to Nurse Joy for healing.

Fifteen minutes later, the sign above the desk turned green as Nurse Joy rolled a stretcher out with a happy Dedenne and Scatterbug sitting on it. Bonnie thanked her for her hospitality as she collected her Pokemon and exited the Pokemon center. Slowly, she strolled down the gorgeous streets of Santalune City, nearly dragging her feet. _I guess I have to challenge the gym now, right? Do I have to? I don't even like battling!_ Finally, she came to the door of the gym, and knocked on the door with trepidation.

The door creaked open, and a woman with blond hair and a camera stepped through. Bonnie grinned and embraced the woman in a hug. "Hey, Viola!"

Viola smiled at the novice trainer as they stepped backward over the threshold. The walls of the gym lobby were covered in pictures of bugs, and Scatterbug craned his neck to look at a picture of a cloud of Vivillon flying across the luminous full moon. "Bonnie, Ash warned me you might be coming today. Are you ready for your first gym battle?"

Bonnie's face fell a tiny bit. "I guess so."

Viola's eyes were concerned, but her smile remained just as large. "Don't worry, I was nervous when I fought my first gym battle way back when. You'll be fine."

Accepting the older woman's reassurance and pushing her own doubts aside, Bonnie followed Viola through the gym until they came to a large battlefield. Viola walked to the far side, and Bonnie stood at the near side, unsure of what to do.

"This is a match between the Gym Leader and the challenger, Bonnie! Each side may use up to two Pokemon, and only the challenger may make substitutions. Viola, you may send out your Pokemon first."

Viola nodded at the ref. Reaching down to her waist, she picked up a blue and black net ball, which she threw at the battlefield. "Surskit, picture perfect!"

In a flash, the pond skater appeared on the battlefield. Bonnie stared at it apprehensively. _I remember him! He made the battlefield all icy, right? How can I do anything against that if she uses ice beam?_ Looking down at her purse, she nodded to Dedenne. "I choose Dedenne!" she called.

Viola nodded with approval as she appraised the situation on the battlefield in front of her. "Good choice. Since Surskit is a water-bug type, Dedenne's electric attacks will be super effective."

"Alright, the challenger will have the first move. Battle, begin!"

Bonnie frowned. _What moves does Dedenne know again?_ _Do I really have to do this? What if Dedenne gets hurt?_ Hesitantly, she called,"Dedenne, use nuzzle!"

Dedenne nodded, and he leaped forwards while rubbing his cheeks to produce a static shock. He ran towards Surskit who simply dodged to one side as Dedenne careened into the side of the field. His head collided with the wall, and he sat down as he rubbed it. Bonnie winced. _Ow, that must have really hurt!_ The electric mouse looked up and gulped as Surkit looked in front of him.

Bonnie froze, paralyzed, as Viola called out, "Surskit, use sticky web!" The bug type launched a pink web at Dedenne, who squealed in pain as the sticky fibers trapped hit to the side of the field.

 _Dedenne can't do anything, he's trapped! What do I do? I never wanted to do this in the first place, and now Dedenne is trapped, and I can't help him._

Bonnie fought to hold back tears as she watched in horror. Viola yelled, "Now use signal beam!" The bug type started to charge up a beam of bug type energy as Dedenne looked on in fear.

"No!"

Viola looked up from the battle as Bonnie ran onto the field and snatched Dedenne away from the sticky web, straining against the webbing until it snapped. Bonnie cradled Dedenne in her arms, who looked shell-shocked. She brushed the residue off of his head as the gym leader walked onto the field to where she knelt. Viola frowned. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

Bonnie shook her head. A tear trickled down her cheek as she started to talk. "I never wanted to do this in the first place! Ash and Clemont told me to, but I don't want to battle. I can't stand the thought of hurting Dedenne!"

Viola listened to Bonnie with a sad smile, and embraced the young girl as she started to cry in earnest. "It's okay, you don't have to battle if you don't want to. See, Dedenne's fine. Come, why don't we sit down, and I can make you a cup of tea." She stood up and opened up a door that led into the living quarters of the gym and flipped the switch that turned off the lights in the greenhouse style gym.

Bonnie nodded with a sniffle. Wiping her tears away, she turned down a bright corridor to leave the darkened battlefield behind her.

-Sinnoh League, Sinnoh-

"Go Alain!"

Mairin was sitting alone in the stands of the Sinnoh Champion's battlefield as Alain and Cynthia began to have their battle. Chespie sat on the bench next to her, cheering with his hands in the air as she cradled Tater in her lap. The tiny Kricketot chirped as Bebe whimsically floated around her head. Her feet were crossed as her legs dangled over the open air above the field boundary.

Cynthia cut an imposing figure as she swept across the room. Aside from Ash, she was the most powerful trainer in the world, and it showed. She moved with a certain poise, an elegance that could only be derived from strength in battle. Her long blond hair was swept to the side as she gestured outwards towards Alain. "So I hear that your Ash's strongest agent. I met him a couple years back, when he was still a fourteen year old traveling through Sinnoh for the first time. Even then, he was powerful for his age. I must admit, I'm interested how powerful you must be if her sent you rather than coming himself."

Alain smiled. "Ash was a great kid, and he's turned into a great man. He helped me see the mistakes I had made, and gave me an opportunity to correct them. I am grateful for that every day."

Cynthia nodded in acceptance. "Sounds like Ash. Anyways, this will be an unofficial match, on the off-chance you beat me. One on one, Mega Evolved from the start. Do you accept those terms?"

Alain nodded. It struck Mairin how similar the two really were. Both so eager to battle and to win, and fiercely passionate about what they believed in. He drew a pokeball from his belt and stared at it for a moment. "Prepare to meet my partner. I believe we may provide somewhat of a formidable challenge." He threw the pokeball, and Charizard appeared on the battlefield with a roar that shook the stands and made Tater bury his face in Mairin's green sweatshirt.

Mairin leaned forwards as Cynthia wordlessly released a Garchomp onto the battlefield. "Wow, just like Professor Sycamore's," she whispered to Chespie, who nodded in agreement. Even so, it was clear that this one was both more experienced and powerful. Powerful muscles bulged under the dragon's rough skin, and scars showed the power and experience to back them up.

Wordlessly, Cynthia reached to her necklace, which exploded into a rainbow burst of light. Simultaneously, a matching stone set around Garchomp's neck sent out tendrils of energy. The two connected as Garchomp began to glow, expelling waves of energy that sent Cynthia's trench coat billowing out behind her. The dragon grew and expanded as the transformation faded, and as the Mega Evolution symbol flashed, Mega Garchomp roared.

Mairin's jaw dropped as the transformation finished. "Oh wow, that was even cooler that Alain! Cynthia is so amazing!" Chespie frowned as if to say, _Aren't you supposed to root for Alain?_ Mairin shook her head with a giggle. "Of course not, silly! How could I ever route for stuffy old Alain when the most amazing woman in the entire universe is right there?" Bebe hummed in agreement as she came to a rest on Chespie's head.

Alain touched his mega stone, and shouted, "Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" Charizard underwent a similar transformation to Garchomp as he Mega Evolved. His entire body grew and expanded, becoming stronger and more powerful. When the process finished, his hide was black and his flames were blue. "Shall we begin?"

Cynthia nodded, and the battle was underway. "Draco Meteor." Garchomp lifted his head towards the sky as a ball of draconic energy collected between his jaws. He launched it into the air, and it exploded into a cloud of meteors that came crashing down on the battlefield.

Alain narrowed his eyes at the Sinnoh champion. "Use fire spin and steel wing, then dragon claw."

Charizard shot forwards like a bullet. Weaving in and out of the burning meteors, he spun as one passed barely two inches shy of his wing. His wings glowed a steely silver as fire enveloped his body. Garchomp crossed his claws and covered his body with his wings. Charizard slammed into his chest, then raked his claws across Garchomp's claws.

Garchomp, however, seemed nearly unaffected as the blows grazed off of him, sending Charizard spiraling away as the last meteor exploded onto the battlefield. Cynthia watched the other dragone as he spiraled back to Alain, and she called "Dragon Rush." Garchomp glowed purple, and shot forwards to catch the flame Pokemon unaware. The land shark Pokemon rammed Charizard, sending the black dragon rolling back over to Alain. Obviously in significant pain, Charizard struggled to his feet from the direct super-effective hit.

Mairin gasped as the waves of power from the attacks washed over the stadium, and she gripped her seat in excitement. "So cool! Garchomp really is as strong as they say he is!"

Alain growled. "Blast burn."

"Fly up, then dragon pulse."

Charizard slammed the ground with a fiery fist, and it ruptured in a burst of flame and lava. As plumes of lava shot towards Garchomp, the Pokemon flew up and over Cynthia, who stood stoic before the encroaching flames. A massive burst of draconian energy flew from Garchomp's mouth and hit Charizard, knocking the Pokemon to the ground. Cynthia pushed her hair to the side, and commanded, "Finish it with Draco Meteor."

As meteors rained down from the roof of the stadium, Alain returned Charizard as he fainted and reverted to his normal form. "Your Garchomp is impressively strong. It isn't often these days that Charizard can be defeated in three hits."

Cynthia smiled as she returned Garchomp, who had devolved as well. "You did quite well. Most would have gone down to a super effective hit like that. Either way, we have more important matters of business to attend to than this battle. Follow me. We have to go to Mt. Coronet immediately."

Mairin returned Bebe and Tater as she ran down the stairs and onto the battlefield to chase after her partner and her idol. "Hey, Cynthia, can I get your autograph?"

-Petalburg City, Hoenn-

Max groaned as he leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. Surrounded by a pile of luggage, he felt as if he had been sitting there for hours. _Oh, wait. That's because I have been sitting here for hours._ "God, May, why did you have to choose the one flight in this airport that was delayed? I mean, you could have chosen literally any other plane to Jubilife. The Sinnoh International flight left ages ago, and Unova Air is boarding right now! We could be on a plane flown by Skyla! How cool would that be?" He smiled as he though of all the times he had watched the Unova gym leader's gracefull battling style.

His big sister growled as she paced back and forth in front of the departures board, where their flight to Jubilife City had a big X across the times and the message "Delayed." Her carefully chosen clothes were ruffled from hours of waiting, and she had a bit too much makeup on. The eighteen year old stalked back over to her suitcase. "Arceus, Max, can you please shut up? Don't you and Ralts have anything better to be doing right now?"

As she turned away, he grumbled, "If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here."

As May puffed up to continue the argument, Ralts hovered over to where Max was sitting. She stuck a timid hand out, and poked it against his shoe. Max shifted his foot ever so slightly, and the emotion Pokemon giggled in delight. Her eyes glowed, and Max's shoe lifted off of his foot and into the air. "Ra Ralts!" the mischievous Pokemon giggled as she waved it in front of his face.

Max sat up as he made a lunge for his shoe and missed. Other disgruntled passengers watched the twelve year old in bored amusement as Ralts held it just out of reach over his head. "Hey, give me my shoe back!"

Ralts shook her head, and she unsteadily floated away from Max with shoe in tow as he chased after it. May turned around to stare at her brother with hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, could you at least act like you have a little maturity." Max stuck his tongue out at her as he stumbled over an old woman's feet, barely regaining his balance. May sighed as she put in ear buds and began pretending like she didn't know her brother.

The shoe stopped just shy of Max's face, and he reached out for it only to have it yanked away from him. The boy fell flat on his face, glasses falling away from his face as he did so. May groaned and turned away as he sighed, opening his eyes.

The world in front of him was blurry mess as Ralts returned his shoe to his foot and floated over in concern. Max laughed as his Pokemon looked down at him curiously. "I guess we overdid it a bit, didn't we?" Ralts nodded with a small grin as Max began to feel around for his glasses. His hand curved around the metal frame, and he flipped open the ends as he placed them back on the bridge of his nose.

Instantly, he knew that something was wrong with the glasses. They were too dark for his normal glasses, and the world seemed to be distorted looking through them. Max frowned as he saw a strange shadowy path leading away from where he sat in the terminal and down the hall. Looking around, he spotted his actual glasses and grabbed them. Looking down at them in his hand, he frowned as he made a decision and pocketed them.

Ralts cocked her head to the side as Max rose to his feet. He frowned down at her. "There's something weird about these glasses. I want to take a walk. Wanna come with me?" She smiled happily and teleported onto her trainer's shoulder as he started to walk off into the main concourse of the Petalburg Airport.

The shadowy path wound its way through the terminal as Max walked past tourists and businessmen. Ralts pressed her head against his so that she could also see through the glasses. They seemed not only to distort Max's vision, but also his other senses. It felt as if the people around him were disconnected, like whispers on the wind, and he was some ephemeral spirit walking unbeknownst among them. His only connection seemed to be Ralts, as warm and soothing presence on his body.

After they had walked for a bit, the path took an abrupt turn down a short corridor and ended in a strange door that seemed to be lined in shadow. Max stopped just short of it, and stared at it doubtfully. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to make out what was just beyond the passageway that was a mere foot in front of him. Frowning, he grabbed the glasses and lifted them off of his face.

In front of him was a plain white wall.

Now thoroughly freaked out, Max placed the glasses back on his face, and the passageway reappeared. _What is this? Why can I only see it through these glasses?_ He and Ralts shared an apprehensive look, but Max's curiosity overtook his rationale as he stepped through the passage.

He had expected… Well, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't what happened. As he stepped through the shadow, his body felt as if it had stretched before returning to normal. He tumbled down to hit the ground, he and Ralts sprawling out on the ground. For a moment, he was disoriented until he gained a sense of his surroundings, wherever that was.

The entire world seemed to be cloaked in a swirling shadow as Max saw what seemed to be the same airport he had been in a second ago. However, on closer inspection, everything about it seemed horribly off. For one, it was eerily empty, absolutely devoid of human activity. Secondly, he seemed to be standing on the ceiling.

Max felt a horrible sense of vertigo as he took a hesitant step forwards on the roof. "Where are we?" he asked Ralts quietly, and his Pokemon gave a shrug.

"Congratulations. You have entered the world of the spirit." Max spun around to see a strange shadowy figure walk up behind him. He seemed to be human, but it was impossible to tell.

"What do you mean, world of the spirit?" Max asked with bewilderment. As far as he could tell, something was horribly wrong right now.

 _This is the sort of thing that happens to Ash all the time,_ a tiny voice in the back of his head remarked.

The shadow's voice seemed to reverberate as a point of substance through the emptiness as Max's head pounded. "Only you will know the path to the heart, Max Maple. This will be for you to discover on your own."

Ralts shuddered as a wave of confusion and apprehension filled Max. His Pokemon placed a hand on his temple, and Max's feeling of worry seemed to fade into the background, making it easier to think even as the world around him clouded his perception. Calmly, he stared at the shadow and asked, "Why am I here?"

The shadow nodded, and a ghostly limb extended outwards with two items. "I have been commanded to offer you gifts."

 _By who?_ The question went unspoken as Max stared at the items in the shadow's palm. The first was a necklace with an odd crescent charm hanging from it. The crescent was yellow, and came to a point where it hung the lowest. The second was a strange stone with ancient patterns inscribed on it. He grabbed both of the items. As he touched the necklace, he felt an irresistible urge to place it over his head, which he did. The cool touch of metal hit his chest feeling as if it had always been and belonged there, like it had hung there his entire life.

Max looked at the ghost, both confused and intrigued. "Thank you, but you still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?"

The shadow bowed its head as it started to fade away into the shadow. "You will find that answer in time. As for now, remember this."

The world around Max glowed with a brilliant gold glow, and he felt the same stretching sensation that he had when he had entered the strange world. As he exited, he heard the parting words of the shadow fade away behind him.

"No mortal ever leaves the Distortion World unchanged."

 **[A/N] Before I get to reviews, I want to talk about Max for a second. Yes, I know that it was a total plot twist that none of us were expecting However, I think it actually will fit in with Max's character well. In the anime, he is shown to have an interest in status moves as a primary format of battling. I think that the plot line introduced for him in this chapter will be a really interesting way of doing so, and I hope you guys agree. Tell me what you thought about it, because I really want to know if it worked as well as I thought it did. Now, for the reviews.**

Annabella Lucy Nox - _Platinum FTW and quick question, where's Team Rocket?_

-Platinum is totally the best game! As far as Team Rocket goes, we'll see. If they become a tool for filler, then I won't add them. For now, let's get past the exposition and into the main story.

Muk854 – _Yet another great chapter, I especially like how you put in the scene with Max and Ralts, that was great. My favorite game has to be Platinum as well since it was the first main series game I've ever played, second is a tie between Heart Gold and White_

-I agree that White is second. Personally, I would love to play the Johto remakes, but it's hard to get a copy these days. Thanks!

Sorariru - _Emerald. It's the first game I finished. Plus all the surfing makes me giddy xD AND Bonnie doubts. I kinda expected that since well, she never expressed what kind of trainer she wants to be. A breeder is a good choice for her since she doesn't like battling much and was comfortable in brushing them (with Serena's help). She does poses a sense in battling though, as seen in the episode where Squishy became a dog form. Ah scatterbug! Well, Vivlion. I kinda imagine it's cute that Dedenne would ride it's head in a double battle. I wonder if Bonnie would also encounter that shiny Phanthump they befriended in one of the latest episodes. Mairin prove does adults wrong! I wonder what scene would cause Mairin to separate with Alain. They are pretty close tied with each other. Alain would make her a secret agent or something? Or they would use her as a decoy? ORAS? PALKIA? DIALGA? HMMMMMMMM. I can totally imagine that in the Grand Festival there would be some kind of trouble and Ralts would freak out, jump into Max's arms and TELEPORT. Like, it's either he lands in where Mairin is or just cross continents and land in Kalos completely lost. It would be hilarious! Hm. Maybe I'm onto something here. HMMMM INTERESTING. I look forward in the next update!_

-You're definitely onto something with Max and Bonnie (winks). I can say with certainty that Bonnie will never see that Phantump again, unless something else comes up. As for Mairin, you're close but not quite there. Something is definitely up in Sinnoh…

Queenlarxene18 - _My favorite main series game is X and Y because of the Trainer Customization which was originally introduced in Pokémon Battle Revolution for the Wii system. On that same note, I'm very impressed with the chapter and quite frankly I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Can hardly wait to see how this story turns out!_

-Thank you! Trainer customization was great in Kalos and looks even better in Alola! I'm hoping Gen VII is the best yet.

DrafteeDragon - _Aw Ralts and Max share such a bond :3. The chapter was well paced, i have to grant that to you. Also i loved how you show how much Max wants to go to Sinnoh and how Ralts and him are almost inseparable although they didnt even start travelling. I am really sorry for the late review but i am really busy with life atm Anyway keep the good luck ;3_

-Hey, no worries about anything IRL. If reviewing puts pressure on you, don't worry about it. Thanks for the review!

Stormwave6 - _If you don't mind me asking, what happened to squishy? Is he gone because of the flare crisis of did you forget him?_

-Squishy will probably appear in flashbacks at some point, but I don't know about whether he will appear in person. I would like to stick with only Sinnoh legendaries, but Zygarde and Jirachi may both make appearances.

Shinigami shane - _It's a good premise, but you may have made mairon a bit too much on the naive side, considering what she's been through with Alain. On another note, I think that Max should get a Metagross as his mega evolution pokèmon. It makes sense because Max uses a very technical and calculated battle style and Metagross is described as being capable of complex calculations and is more intelligent than a supercomputer,_

-Thank you for the criticism. I agree that Mairin is somewhat naive. On the other hand, she kinda just tags along to watch and be with Alain. Either way, she, like the other two, will get some serious development in this story. Metagross is a good idea, but Max definently won't be getting any pseudos for a while.

Quagsire12 - _Please update this work of art_

-Thank you.

 **Daily Question(s) – What is your favorite shipping? On a different note, is anyone at all interested in seeing Fourthwheelshipping (BonniexMax) in this story?**

 **Thanks for your awesome support! Review, criticize, and Pokefan87, signing out.**


End file.
